Bittersweet is how it tastes
by KatyOh
Summary: Cristina Yang went to Mayo to escape the horrible things that happens in Seattle. She had a secret that she can't tell Owen. What will happen when Owen finds out? How will this secret turn their lives upside down?
1. Chapter 1 She will be gone

"Dr. Hunt it's Boise Memorial. We wanted to re-check your doctors' arrival"

* * *

"Cristina, do you need some water?" asked Owen sitting next to his traumatized wife on the couch. He hated seeing her like that. She was so broken. The plane crash had broken her badly. She had been in shock paralysis for a week and was just healed and back home. She still couldn't forget those 4 days in the woods. "No, I don't." she replied looking up at him. "Alright." He said and wanted to get up from the couch when he was dragged back by her. "Stay, stay. Please stay." She pleaded squeezing his hand. She didn't want to let go off it.

He pulled her in his embrace and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. I'm just here." He said and kissed her forehead again. It felt good to have her in is arms again, sound and safe.

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart singing for her. She felt safe. She could forget everything by only being in his embrace. She could forget those horrible days and the loss of her friends and colleagues. "Owen." She said looking up at him. "What?" he replied with a concerned look. "What is it?" he asked. "I still want to leave."

Owen suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. Though she was in his arms he felt like he just lost her forever. "What? I… thought… what?" he was in an obvious disbelief. "It's not you okay? It's not you at all. I've forgiven you. Completely. It's not you." She took and deep breath. "It's this city, this hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy Death. Look I don't know how this keeps happening. It's like a curse. This hospital is cursed to kill its doctors. George, Lexie, Mark, Reed Adamson and Percy. It has nearly killed Meredith once and Derek and me. And the plane crash wasn't the last thing. I wanna live and I know staying is Seattle means death. I wanna leave here, I wanna save myself. If you want you can leave with me. Trust me it'll kill everybody."

"Cristina… if you want to live to survive this curse… I can't stop you. I can't leave with you I'm the chief. But I can't stop you from going. I want you to live too and if it means leaving…" he said with an obvious sorrow in his voice. "I'm leaving so that I can live." She said. "Thanks for letting me go."

He kissed her forehead again and pulled her closer. "I love you." "I love you too."

* * *

"So?" said Owen looking at her ready suitcases down the stairs of their firehouse. "So… everything's ready. I just need the map." She said. She needed a map because she was going to drive to Minnesota. There was no way she could and would get on another plane. "It's in the dashboard." Owen said as he started putting the suitcases in the trunk. After putting everything in, he walked to her and grabbed her face. "Just call me if you need anything. Anything. Any time." He said taking every inch of the sight of her face in. He couldn't believe he wouldn't see her everyday anymore. It was not anything bearable. "Alright." She said and pulled her face back. If she kissed him or something she wouldn't be able to leave. "Good bye Owen."

"Good bye Cristina." He said and watched her car disappearing in the crowd of the road. That was it. She left and he was still there. Still in the cursed Seattle awaiting his death. He would probably die because of missing the love of his life.

* * *

"Hello?" Owen said to his phone. "Cristina. Have you arrived yet?... oh did you have any problem?... don't you need… okay that's good to hear. Call me if you need anything… good bye." He hung up and sighed heavily. He missed her already.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter was short and nothing really happened. And nothing really pleasant happened. But wait.**

**Love reading your reviews ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Moving on, impossible

**A/N: Here's the immediate update!**

**Thanks the ones who told me about the title. English is not my first language and I sometimes have these problems. So I changed the title to another thing that make sense.**

* * *

"So how's things going? Have you settled down? Is there any problem? Don't you need anything?"

"Slow down Meredith. I'm fine. Everything's fine. I'm settling down. There's no problem. I don't need anything. Any question missing?" she said to the Meredith in her iPad, raising brows. Twisted Sisters had become FaceTime Twisted Sisters. They would talk every day. Cristina wished she could be this comfortable with Owen and talk to him like this every day. She just couldn't do that, she would miss him more than she already did then. "No you answered them all." Meredith said. "So how are you really?"

"Told you. I. Am. Fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. How are you?" she asked. "The more you say that, the less I believe. I'm alright. Actually no, I'm not. I'm still mourning my dead sister and haven't moved on yet. And my disabled husband has almost lost his job. And my daughter is depressed because her parents are depressed. I'm not alright. Personally, you shouldn't be alright either."

"Okay, you're right. I'm not fine. I just… you said Zola's depressed. Shouldn't you see a family therapist? I'm serious Meredith. You, Derek and she need it so much. Losing Lexie was hard. Losing Mark was hard. But you should move on or it becomes a really serious problem until you can't fix it anymore."

"I know. Derek and I have planned so. But you obviously and so ridiculously changed the subject. You know that don't you?"

"Yup! I'm not fine. I haven't settled down. I just miss everybody. I miss him. It's so hard not to see him every day. Even when we fought I would see him in the hospital. I miss him."

"You love him I know that. I believe that. I don't deny that. But you two don't work. You excluded him from having his biggest dream and he cheated on you in return."

"I'm trying to forget that. Why do you keep reminding me? Meredith you're my best friend, my sister, my person but I wish you could understand me. I never said a bad thing about Derek when he chose Addison or when he was with Rose. I did in fact but not so prominently. So can you please understand me and my love to him and for the love of God be on my side?" she snapped out at him and frowned.

"I am on you side Cristina. I care about you it's why I say you shouldn't waste your life for something that doesn't work. You and he doesn't work. I care about you and I know it'll hurt you, it'll damage you. I am on your side." She snapped back. "You do know it hurts you it's why you're there now"

"I'm not here because of that." She said. "Yes I know it hurts but you can't fight love. I anyway am not back or anything. I won't ever be back . My life in Seattle and with him is over. I just miss him and I can't stop me."

"Alright."

"I wanna hang up now."

"Alright."

"Good bye Meredith"

"Good bye Cristina." She said and both of them hung up.

After hanging up Cristina went to take a shower. She sat on the floor of the shower and let her tears out. She stayed in there for half an hour and then came out. She still had her tears on her cheeks when she slept.

She missed the love of her life. She couldn't help it. She couldn't stop herself.

* * *

Two in the morning found Owen wide awake in his bed. He was lying on Cristina's side of the bed and was staring at their picture by the bed. He couldn't believe he was there now. He never knew he would be this when they were taking that picture. How his life got there? It was the fault of both of them. He cheated on her and it broke her into little little pieces. Although she had said several times that he wasn't the reason of her departure, he couldn't believe. He couldn't believe he wasn't a factor. He couldn't believe.

He touched her image and stroked her cheek. How much he missed the smoothness of her skin. He moved her thumb down on her lips. How much he missed the sweetness of her lips. He looked at her again. How much he missed the feeling of having her in his arms safe and sound again. He saw himself smiling, how much he missed to smile.

* * *

"I want the result of these by tomorrow please." Said Cristina to the laboratory's nurse. "Alright I'll do my bes… are you okay doctor?" the \ nurse said and got up with concern in her eyes. Cristina had grabbed her stomach and had a disgusted look. "Oh I'm fine. I am. I just think I've got some kind of illness. Have those results for me please." She said and left. She sat on the first bench she saw and took a little rest. What was wrong with her? Did she have some kind of stomach flu or something? She wondered. She wasn't in the mood for being sick at all.

* * *

"Cristina? You'd called earlier? Is there anything you need?" asked Owen. It was the first time in the past week that he had a call from her. "Hey, I… no there's nothing I need. I just wanted to say, hi." She said leaning on her pillow. "Hi then." He said smiling, she couldn't see his smile over the phone though. "Hi." She said again, she too smiling. "Isn't it too early that you're home?" he asked concern noticeable in his tone. "I have some kind of flu I guess. I needed some rest. I'm fine though no need to worry." He was now more concerned. He wished he was there to make her some soup and take the best care of her. "Okay you should take better care of yourself. You need sleep right ever so I hang up and you go sleep." "Alright, I do. And good bye." She said rubbing her belly. "Good bye take care of yourself." He said "Take care now." He thought. "Okay love you." She too thought. Neither wanted to hurt the other by actually saying those words. They knew they would miss each other more. He hung up and hoped to hear her voice more often.

* * *

**A/N: That was it for this chapter Note that I'm not going to have Meredith as a bad guy. I love Meredith and the twisted sisters and I think Meredith should stay her person, besides Owen. So you don't think I'm making her the bad guy.**

**REVIEW : ) Okay? Okay! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 That's not a freakin' joke

"Where did you go?" asked Meredith through iPad since Cristina rushed to bathroom in the middle of her words. "Cristina? Is everything alright?" she said louder and there was no response. She got a bit worried. "Cristina?"

"Yeah…" Cristina said breathlessly coming out of the bathroom with a pale face. "Good lord! What happened?" Meredith asked worriedly.

"I threw up all of my delicious lasagna." She said. "Eww. Stomach flu? Or…? Oh God! Or…?"

"Stomach flu apparently. Wait… what? Or…? What's that supposed mean?" she asked with a confused look. "Nothing… nothing." Meredith responded.

"So how's everything going in Seattle?" she asked her friend obviously trying to change the subject.

"Fine I guess. Neuro doesn't have a head of department. Neither does Peds. The same thing for Plastics. Other than that fine. Except for the part that chief Hunt is so absent minded lately. I guess it's because of you."

"I'm sorry about Derek. And Arizona. And Mark…" she said. "He is? He knows about my illness he's just worried I guess."

"Perhaps." She said and then there was a cry heard. "Oh it's Zola. I gotta hang up."

"Alright bye." Cristina said and hung up. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked at her pale face in the mirror. "Stomach flu. Or… what?" she said aloud. She was coming to the conclusion that she might have been kinda, pregnant. But she shook the thought away. That was such a hilarious thought. Why on the earth would she be pregnant? It was just a simple stomach flu. "It's just a simple stomach flu." She said aloud and crashed in her bed, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

It was just a simple stomach flu but still it didn't hurt to be sure. She sneaked to the storage and stole one of those tests and then went straight to a restroom.

After a minute or two, she came out and threw the test in the trashcan. She threw it hard. "This is just… it should be a joke. A freakin' joke." She said to herself and then took a deep breath washed her face and went out. "Dr. Yang. The great surgeon from Seattle. How is she doing?" she was about to go to the storage to steal another test when she was caught by her chief. "Dr. Parker." She said raising brows. "I'm fine." She said and decided to go, but then turned backward and said. "Dr. Parker I was wondering if I could have a day or two off? I've got some kind of stomach flu. Or something." A look of concern appeared on his face. "Of course go home and take a rest. It must be the weather which you are not used to." She gave him a grateful smile and went straight to the lounge to change her clothes.

* * *

Back in Seattle Owen was sitting at his office with a sorrowful face looking at the picture of him and Cristina on his desk. Cristina had asked him several times to remove that photo, he had told that he'd done so, but he hadn't. He touched her face again and sighed heavily. He missed her like hell. Although he hated thinking about that, he wondered how their life would be if last year had never happened. If she hadn't had an abortion and if he hadn't cheated on her. He sighed again and more heavily. He wanted her badly. He knew he would never see her everyday again. Yeah, he could kinda see her sometimes. Maybe he would go to Mayo sometime. Well, he was sure she wouldn't come to Seattle.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Cristina said. "You've got to be kidding me." She said louder.

The OB shook her head. "No I'm really serious Dr. Yang. It's been ten weeks that you are pregnant."

"You gotta be kidding me." Cristina murmured. That kinda made sense. The last time she had slept with Owen was a night before the plane crash which was exactly ten weeks ago. "Wait… that was before the plane crash." She said. "Plane crash?" the OB asked. "Yes, I was in a plane crash. That must be the night before it."

"You were in plane crash? Wow! It is a total miracle. This baby has survived a plane crash." The OB exclaimed. "Yeah…" Cristina said quietly. "So what do you plan to do?" the OB asked. "I don't know." She said.

This was just not fair to her. She wasn't ready for a baby a year ago when everything was alright. How could she ever be ready now? When she had just survived a plane crash. When she had just left Seattle. When she had just settled down in this new city. When she had such huge problems with Owen. This was just not fair. But what was she going to do? Did she want to have another abortion? After what had happened after her last abortion?

How could she abort a baby who survived a plane crash. Two adults didn't survive it and an unborn baby did. How could she even be thinking of aborting that? "Alright thank you. I go I guess." She said as she picked her bag up and left.

When she arrived home she didn't know ether to tell Owen or Meredith first. She decided to tell neither when she saw the file of her new patient. She was a girl who was given away for adoption 15 years ago. That was an option. She didn't need to have an abortion she could just bring her to the world and let her have a great life with a great family. She was sure she wouldn't give he or she a normal life.

There was just one question left. Did she still have to let Owen know? She decided she wasn't ready to make that decision. She just went to bed and slept.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short, I know. But I couldn't include any other thing in this chapter.**

**And I've got such clever readers. So as you see. Yes! She is pregnant.**

**REVIEW ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Decision's made

**A/N: A little jump in the time.**

* * *

_1 month later._

Cristina was now in the 14th week of her pregnancy. Yes, she had made up her mind she was keeping that baby. Yes, she was keeping that baby. Still she hadn't told anyone. She didn't want anyone to know, especially Owen. He would cloud her judgment. She didn't want to raise that child or anything, she had made up her mind. She was going to do the best thing she knew. She was going to give her the best life ever. With the best family ever. She knew with or without Owen, she wouldn't be a good family for that baby. She was giving it up for adoption. Whenever Owen called she would pretend she had had just a simple stomach flu weeks before and whenever Meredith called her on FaceTime, she would hold the iPad in some way to hide her even still flat belly. She didn't want anybody to know.

She had an appointment with a lawyer that day and one with her OB/Gyn. First her OB/Gyn.

* * *

"Hello Dr. Yang." Said the middle aged lady from behind her desk as Cristina entered the room. "Dr. Nill." Cristina said taking a seat by her desk. "It's your forth session today. I'm so glad to see how caring you are. Coming here every week shows a great and caring mother of future." Cristina smiled a little. She was caring but she wasn't a great mother of future. "So let's see how you and your little creature are." She said motioning to the bed in the corner of the room. Cristina stood up and went to the bed. She lay there as the doctor walked to there. "Pull your shirt up. As you know it's a little cold." She said. She started the ultrasound. "You can have the heart beat if you wish." Nill said smiling broadly at her. "I don't wish." Cristina said firmly. "You don't? Are you sure? You're the first one saying you don't want to have a heart be…" "I don't." Cristina interrupted her. Nill was so confused and a little taken aback. "Alright Dr. Yang. However you wish." As she finished the procedure she went back to her desk. Cristina too, went and sat on her chair. "So, how was it?" she asked nervously. "That was pretty great. It's healthy. Before you ask, you can't know the gender yet. You should wait more. You want to know?" she asked with a confused look. "What was wrong with this woman? First she's too caring then she doesn't want a heart beat." She thought. "I do" Cristina said. "Alright. You can know that in the next two or three sessions."

Cristina didn't want to have a heart beat because she didn't want any attraction to that baby. Just a little and she would be lost again. Making that certain decision was so hard, so she wanted to keep it. But she wanted to know the gender for the paperwork part of the adoption. She left Nill's office and went straight to Mr. Morrison's office.

* * *

"Dr. Yang. Nice to meet you. Harold Morrison. I'm going to help you through the adoption process." He said and she gave his hand a shake. "Nice to meet you too." She said and took a seat. "So first of all, what is your motivation? Why adoption?" he asked and felt a flow of pain in her face. "I must say it?" she asked hesitantly. "Yes." He replied firmly. "Well, I'm not going to make a good mother and my husband and I are separated… well he doesn't even know about this pregnancy and I'm not gonna let him know…" she said and went on and on about her reason.

They talked for a while and arranged some paperwork and finally she was home. She kicked off her shoes and lay on her bed. She was sure. She was going to give her kid a great life by letting her go. She hesitantly leaned her hand on her still flat belly and sighed. "Hello kid. This is your mother. Your biological one of course. When you live with your own mother you will never remember me, but still… anyway, I'm currently your mom and I should take a good care of you so your future mother won't complain." She laughed a bit. She could never imagine herself talking to an unborn baby before. "So I guess this is what mothers do when they're pregnant. They talk to their babies. Right? So I'm talking to you. I've also heard that mothers can feel what they'll have. I wanna guess. I think you are going to be a girl. With my hair and your father's eyes. If your future parents are black or Asian or Caucasian or anything, never ask why you're different. Or why you've got blue eyes while they've got brown or green ones. Don't let feel like they are actually not your parents. If you wanna ask me about your biological father, feel free. Well I tell you. He's the most handsome man you can ever see. He is a knight in army uniform who has the most gorgeous strawberry blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes –they ones you're going to get- he is a really good man. He is a great man. And I love him so much. I miss him so much. I hope you get a father like him, you'll be a lucky one." She yawned. "Now I'm going to sleep. Good night lady." She said and closed her eyes falling asleep right then.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry they are short. :\ I just can't include so much in each chapter. The idea of each chapter is chosen and I just write them down they have their own story. Sorry anyway.**

**Well I know it's not so good to see Cristina not telling Owen anything and hiding it and wanting to give up the baby for adoptio. But can you all just please wait? :)**

**I also found it really cute to have Cristina describing Owen to her baby. 3**

**_REVIEW. _**


	5. Chapter 5 Trauma

**A/N: Answer to one of the guests: Yes I'd made a mistake. It was 14****th**** week not month. I edited it. It was a funny mistake I must say, 'cos she would be dead if she was in the FOURTEENTH month. Anyway…**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

_2 Months later_

Cristina was now in the sixth month of her pregnancy. Still nobody knew. Nobody even Meredith, the one she would talk to like everyday, let alone Owen, the one she would talk to maybe once a two week. With her situation once a two week was so much. Hiding that secret was terribly hard from him. She kind of felt guilty for not telling him, but she didn't want to think about it. She felt guilty that she wasn't thinking about it too. She had cut short her FaceTime calls with Meredith because her big belly would reveal her secret, and nobody would understand she was pregnant by hearing her voice.

Her guess was right she was having a girl. She was healthy so far according to Dr. Nill. She and her lawyer, Mr. Morrison were having a good process. They had found a capable couple who Cristina had finally approved. She wouldn't say yes to whomever coming along. She was giving her up for adoption because she wanted a great life for her, a life she herself couldn't give her, so how could she approve just any couple.

"Mr and Mrs. Peterson have wanted to meet you Dr. Yang." Said Morrison to Cristina. "Oh! They do? Well I'd prefer see them when she is out, you know? Can you tell them no?" she said. She wasn't still ready for seeing them. Deep down in her heart she didn't wanted the circumstance to show her she was giving up the baby, though it was already showing her, but seeing them would make it a lot worse. "Alright if you wish so." He said as he closed the file. "Yeah, well see you next week." She said and left his office.

Her next destination was Dr. Nill's office. She got in the car and headed there. Like always the usual things were said. The baby was healthy, Cristina was healthy, everything was fine. She was told her due time was is in May. Three months later she would be out. She was out of her office and gone to the hospital. She sat on the first bench she saw and took a deep breath. "Why being pregnant is so horrible? Oooh! You better be out soon." She said resting her hand on her belly. Then the healthy mother nodded off. She actually nodded off right there on the bench.

"Dr. Yang?" said Stephanie the head nurse. "Dr. Yang? What happened?" she shook her awake and there was no response. "Dr. Yang? Somebody help me. Help!"

* * *

"I'm done here. Close him up." Owen said as he finished his role in a surgery. He scrubbed out and went straight to his office. As he arrived there he decided to check his E-mails. The first one was from "Mayo Clinic" he frowned curiously and opened it to read. Why would Mayo Clinic send him an E-mail? Did it have anything to do with Cristina? He read and read and understood that he was invited to a seminar there. "The Trauma Even", a seminar about new methods in Trauma surgery. All great trauma surgeons from all over the country were invited. He smiled inwardly he was going to Mayo, and he would see the one he missed like more than hell. The meeting was being held the next 2 days. He sent his assistant an E-mail and asked her to cancel all of his surgeries and meetings for 3 days. He was going to stay a day more to spend more time with her. He hoped he could, he was feeling a distance being made between them. He just didn't want to think about it.

He planned to leave the hospital earlier to start packing. The seminar was held the day after tomorrow but he had to be in his hotel the next day.

* * *

"What the hell has happened?" shouted Parker entering the trauma room. "I don't know. She was pretty fine when I checked on her this morning. I have no idea. She has internal bleeding we have to get her to the OR. Now. If not both she and her baby are dead." Nill said and then they wheeled Cristina to the elevator.

"The baby is in a terrible condition. I'm doing a C-section the baby should be out now. Blade." She yelled and the blade was in her hand in a jiffy. She cut her belly open and after a minute a small creature came out of her. "Cry. Cry. You should cry." She gave the baby to the pediatric team and drew her attention back to the dying Cristina. "Suction. More cloth here. C'mon."

* * *

"Thank God!" announced Nill. "She's stabilized. Let's close her up." She said and glanced back. "How's the baby?" she asked the peds team in the other side of the OR. "She's pretty healthy. She's got a pretty great pair of lungs by the way." Dr. Stimson, the head of peds said smiling under her mask.

* * *

"Dr. Yang! You scared me so much." Morrison said walking in her room. "How are you and the baby?" he asked sitting down on a chair by her bed. "I'm fine and she's fine too. They say so, but I haven't been proved yet." She said and then sat straight. "Wait, she's out now… does it mean I should meet them now?" she asked. She really did not want to do that yet. "The baby is in a caring machine now. We'll wait until she's ready to go then you can meet them." He assured her. She sighed.

A nurse came in and smiling said, "You're little lady is a strong one. She's pretty healthy. Even though she's been born in the sixth month, she is really fine. Dr. Stimson wants to keep her in the machine though, until she gets fully strong. You can see her. If you wish?" Cristina bit her lower lip. She didn't want to be attracted to her. She wouldn't be able to let her go then. She didn't want any kind of love to her. Was that cruel of her? She bit her lip again. "Yes." She finally said.

* * *

"Are you going somewhere?" Dr. Bailey asked Owen as she saw him going out of the hospital. It was just 6 and he was the chief, he had to have an important issue to leave so soon. "Home." He responded smiling slightly. "Now?" she asked. "I'm going out of State tomorrow for some kind of seminar. I need to pack tonight. So I guess yeah, now." He said. "Alright." She turned backward and went back to the ER. "Alright." He said and walked away. He never could understand Bailey.

* * *

"Dr. Yang, before I leave I wanted to tell you that Mr and Mrs. Peterson insist on seeing you… and her. Because now they know she's born." Morrison said standing in the doorway. Cristina lifted her head from her book and was speechless. She didn't want to see them yet. She didn't want them to see her and her baby either. "Alright." She nevertheless said. "They can come here tomorrow." Morrison nodded and left.

* * *

_The next Day_

"Welcome to Rochester." Was written on a board in the airport. Owen was now in Rochester's airport. He felt himself closer to the other half of him, to the love of her life, to the only one his heart would beat for, to the only one he wished he would one day have a family with, a baby. A baby. He still wished he could one day taste having a baby with her. And only with her, he could and would never think of having a family, a life or anything with a woman other than her. He made a stupid mistake and had a night with a woman he didn't even remember her name, but it never meant anything to him. It meant nothing to him but a huge mistake that caused him lose her loved one.

He checked in the hotel and after taking a little rest went to the Clinic. He wanted to surprise her by suddenly being there. "Hello! Um… do you know where can I find Dr. Cristina Yang?" he asked the info guy smiling. "Room 435" he responded. "Um… I mean _Doctor _Cristina Yang." He said putting emphasis on the word "doctor." "I know. _Doctor _Cristina Yang, the cardiothoracic fellow. She's in room 435 now, as a _patient." _Owen's mouth dropped open. "W-what? What's happened to her? What's happened to her?" he asked ready to panic. "She was out of her C-section operation yesterday, is in bed rest for now.

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I'm so excited for what happens next. OMG!**

**Well yeah! And Oh Dr. Thomas is alive. Hope you liked.**

**Also please don't judge the OR part, I no nothing from medicine.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! RIVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 The day of truth

**A/N: first off, I was reading the previous chapter and realized one part was missing. I'd said in author note at the end that Oh Dr. Thomas is alive but he was nowhere to be seen in the chapter, there was a part where he was talking to Cristina. Idk why it was missing. Anyway, never mind.**

* * *

The day arrived. The day that she didn't like looking forward to. The day of truth. The day that she had to accept the truth.

The truth that she was not going to be the one holding that baby girl, the one choosing her name, the one buying her first doll, the one doing her hair, the one being proud of her first word, the one videoing her first step, the one taking her to the park, the one teaching her how to draw pictures, the one taking her for the first day of the kindergarten and then the first day of elementary school, the one helping her with her homework, the one inspiring her to be a doctor, the one reassuring her that her first ball was going to okay, the one taking pictures of her in the day she is graduating from elementary school, the one being proud of her when she gets good marks and is mentioned as the smartest student in the high school, the one helping her choose clothes for her first date, the one, the one, the one, the one being her mother, the one being her rock, the one being her mother.

Not that she didn't know these, she just hadn't truly accepted that.

After seeing the baby, she was a little sure in her heart that she was in love with her. She was a little sure in her heart that she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure anymore whether she really wanted to exclude herself from being the one being her mother. She deep down in heart did want to be her mother. It was her baby after all, part of her existence, something that she had with herself for six months. No, that wasn't as easy as she thought it would be anymore. It was so so hard.

But still, she knew this too: She could not give her and ideal life. She knew that.

* * *

The day arrived. The day she had to accept the truth. Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, the adopters were going to come to meet both her and her baby. She was going to see the actual parents of her actual kid.

She decided to find some distracting activity. She did not want to think about it until she had to. She pulled out a medical journal she'd brought with her and started reading. She was so into reading that she didn't notice the knock on her door until the person behind it knocked again. "Come in." she called out and with that the door opened. There he was, the blond man in the doorway.

"Hi." She said she didn't expect him at that very time. "They're here." He, Harold Morrison said. "Oh!" was all she said.

* * *

"She was out of her C-section operation yesterday, is in bed rest for now."

"What?"

* * *

"What?" he asked again. "Are you sure you are talking about Dr. Cristina yang?" he said still doubting a lot.

"Yes, yes sir, yes. Dr. Cristina Yang M.D Ph.D, the cardiothoracic fellow from Seattle. The Asian woman with dark curly hair. I know her well, I've been seeing her for six months. I know her. I do know what I'm talking about. She had a C-section and is in bed rest now." He said. "Room, 435. Anything unclear yet? You still think I'm not sure."

"No, no I don't." Owen said. "Thanks." He walked away to find this room 435. "C-section. What is it supposed to mean?" he muttered pushing the button of the elevator.

* * *

"Dr. Yang." Morrison said. "Mr. and Mrs. Peterson." He led them both into the room. "Nice to meet you Dr. Yang." Said the woman offering her hand. Cristina gave it a small shake and smiled briefly. "How do you do?" was all she said.

After little conversations about this and that, Olivia Peterson, the future mother of Cristina's daughter, asked a question that Cristina didn't really like. "Um… Dr. Yang, can we see her? The baby?"

Cristina took a deep breath before answering. "I guess so, if you wish." She said but she didn't mean it. "Lola." She called one of the nurses and she came in. "What is it ma'am?" she asked. "Would you please bring the baby from NICU?" she said but soon changed her mind and said, "No wait… we'll go there. Help me please."

* * *

"C-section. C-section. What's it supposed to mean. Why would Cristina Yang have a C-section." He was still muttering when he reached the floor. "Excuse me ma'am, where is room… um 435?" he asked one nurse. "Dr. Yang? Go straight the 4th room in the right."

"Thank you." He said and went to the directed way. He knocked once. He knocked twice. He knocked for the third time and there was no response. Though he wanted to resist, he opened the door and found it all empty. "Damn it." He said and closed the door. "Excuse me, don't you where the patient of this room has gone?" he asked another one. "Dr. Yang? She went to the NICU with some other people." She said and busily walked away. "C-section, NICU what are these all supposed to mean?"

* * *

"Oh my God! She's so cute." Said Olivia as she immediately took her little hand in hers. And for the first time she opened her tiny eyes. "Oh my! She opened her eyes." She said. Cristina wheeled her wheelchair over to see the scene. She had to smile because she had the most beautiful blue eyes ever. Wait, her eyes were blue? She looked more focused, she felt for a second that she was looking into Owen's eyes. She tried her best to hold her tears back, she missed him so badly. She couldn't afford missing this baby too. At which eyes would she look to remember him then?

"Cristina?" asked a very familiar voice at that time. She turned her head to see who he was. She just saw a pair of blue eyes that she was just looking at, but in a bigger and more beautiful form. She knew those eyes well, those were the eyes of the father of her daughter…

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N: Stay in suspense muhahaha…**

**Reviews are appreciated a lot ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 The day of truth, Part II

**A/N: Finally. I'm finally updating this. I was busy and then I was suffering from last week's episode but finally here you go.**

* * *

"Cristina?" asked a very familiar voice at that time. She turned her head to see who he was. She just saw a pair of blue eyes that she was just looking at, but in a bigger and more beautiful form. She knew those eyes well, those were the eyes of the father of her daughter. She was dumbfounded, speechless. She couldn't even believe her eyes. Was he really him? Major Owen Hunt? What was he doing there? What if he'd found out about the baby? "U… uh… you… you… what are you doing he-here?... you… uh…" was all she managed to say. "I was invited here for some kind of meeting, and I wanted to… see you first but they told me you were out of … your…" he said and looked at that baby in the machine. "… your… your C-section… I just don't… understand."

"Dr. Yang? What's wrong?" Olivia asked. Cristina just didn't want her to disturb at that very moment. "Mr. Peterson." She said looking at him and not even at his wife. "I guess you and your wife should leave now. Mr. Morrison will call you later." She looked at Morrison and he nodded. "But I wanted to talk about the adop-" Olivia said but Cristina interrupted her, "Please." After a little hesitation and irritation they finally agreed and left. "I'll talk to you later too, Harold." She said, with that Morrison left too. She then turned to Lola and said, "Can you please leave for a moment? I'll call you to take me back to my room later." She left too.

Now they were alone. She looked at him again. "I couldn't tell you." She said. He looked at her with a questioning look. "Tell me what?" he asked, though he somehow knew. "A week or two after I came here… I realized I was… pregnant…" she said and turned silent. Owen was now dumbfounded. "What? Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked still not believing. "I couldn't… I didn't know what I wanted to do with this baby and telling you just would make it worse…" he didn't like that at all. "You should've told me. I had a right to know… but wait… you'd decided to keep the baby anyway why didn't you tell me then?" She looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I'd decided not to have an abortion but this doesn't mean I wanted to… keep it… I couldn't have another abortion, I felt guilty enough for the other one, plus I couldn't abort a baby who'd survived a plane crash it'd be so cruel… but I still can't be a mother… so…" she said, knowing how deeply she had just wounded his heart. "The couple who just left, they are gonna… adop-adopt her…"

He felt a huge amount of pain hitting his heart. Was she going to give his baby to another family? Was she crazy? "What the hell, Cristina? You could've at least asked my opinion. I have a right to decide the fate of my child. You don't get to decide everything about our kids on your own… _again… _it's not fair, to me, nor to that baby… what if I hadn't come here? You wouldn't tell me at all? I wouldn't even know I have a baby in this world? I don't understand you. This is selfish." He yelled at her. She said nothing, he was right. He didn't say anything and walked to the caring machine. There she was, her daughter. He couldn't take his tears back. She was his daughter, part of his existence. He couldn't believe he would've never known anything about her. "why?" he asked quietly looking at Cristina, whose face was now full of tears. "Why you wanna give her for adoption?" she wiped some tears and sighed softly. "Because, I'd be a horrible mother, you know that well. I couldn't give her that terrible life, she's my daughter and I want the best life for her. I know for sure, I can't give her a good life. She'll be miserable with me." She said, wiping those tears was in vain because they came down again. "I'm not that cruel, that sensitive Owen. She's my baby, I care about her. Maybe not before, but now I wish I could be her mother. I want to be her mother more than anything. But I can't ruin her life because I want to be her mother. _This_ is selfish, having me as mother will ruin her life."

Owen pulled a chair and sat on it, holding his beautiful baby's tiny hand. He couldn't believe it. He seriously had a baby. His dream had come true, not completely though. "Cristina… you won't be a horrible mother, believe me. You won't ruin her life. By the way, you won't be alone. You think I will let you be her only parent. Please, please, I'm begging Cristina. Don't do this…" he said. "You know what? You don't want to be her mother? Alright. You want to give her for adoption? Alright. I'll adopt her. There's no way I'm letting you give her to another family. I'm not letting another man be her dad. _I am her dad. _If you don't want to be her parent, I will be."

She didn't know what to say. "Are you sure?" she asked. He smiled a little. "I am. Let _me _be her family." He answered. "I… I don't know… I" she said biting her lip. "A baby needs both of her parents. You are only one…" he rolled her eyes. "You are her mother." He said in a serious tone. "What? I can't." she said. "If you believe in me, you can. You will learn." He said.

* * *

The next day found Owen getting ready for the seminar. He couldn't focus though, his mind was else-where, his mind was with his daughter and her mother. She was going to make her final decision, he was nerves.

In the other hand, Cristina was waiting in her room for Morrison. She was going to ask him for advice. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." she said, she saw Dr. Thomas coming in. "I came back from my work trip and heard you almost died." He said shaking his head, he sat on the chair beside her bed still shaking his head. "I did." She said smiling cheerfully. "And I see your baby is out." He said pointing to her flat belly. "Yup! She is." He again shook his head. "So you're giving her away?" She sighed heavily and said, "I don't know… do you have a kid?" He looked down at his hands and said, "A daughter, haven't seen her for 20 years." She was surprised. "Twenty?" "Yeah, I was selfish. I left my family to be a surgeon. Now as you see I'm a great surgeon but a lonely man." She looked at him, he seemed sad, so lonely and sad. She hadn't noticed the sadness in his face before, but it seemed like it'd been there for so long. "You regret?" she asked raising brows. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a loner. I go home to only an old grumpy dog. I've not had anyone to love me in so long. My family, my daughter hate me. So I guess yeah I regret." He said. "Can I ask a question? Are you giving up your baby because of her father? Do you even know him. Because most of the adoptions is because of this." She laughed a bit. "No, I'm not a teenage girl, her father is my husband. Not even my boyfriend, husband. And he's just found out about her. He doesn't want me to give her up. He said, he'll take care of her." She said. "If he wants to. Why not? You give your baby to someone you know. It's insured that she'll be safe." He said. She raised her eyebrows and said, "Maybe."

* * *

**A/N: Here he is, Dr. Thomas is alive! :D**

**And I'll promise to update soon this time, ****_if _****tonight's episode doesn't make me suffer again.**


	8. Chapter 8 Final Decision

"I will think about it." Was the last thing Cristina told him, after that Owen had to return to Seattle. He was the chief after all. Though, he wasn't focused at all. Several ones asked him several times where his mind was. He didn't answer them exactly, but he did know his mind was with his daughter. It was still a huge disbelief for him. One night he slept and when he woke up he had a daughter. He could not completely believe it, not that he was displeased with the fact. God knew how happy he was, he would be happier if he would really be her father. It was his biggest wish and concern; he wanted to taste being a father.

In the other hand, Cristina was just discharged from the hospital, just back at work. She too wasn't focused at all. She had to make a final decision, thoughts were roaming her head unbearably.

She knew she wouldn't be an ideal mother. She also knew, with Owen by her side that baby would have a great life. She didn't know what the hell to do. She was confused, though the solution was so clear. But she wasn't sure.

It was until one day she made the decision, she herself was surprised by that decision. She was going to… she was going to let the Petersons make the ideal life for her. She called Morrison, he called them and they were going to wrap the case up, by the end of the week. She felt guilty for not telling Owen _again. _But this was for the sake of her daughter.

In the other hand, Dr. Craig Thomas had found out. He couldn't believe she'd made that decision after their conversation the other day. He could not let her do this to her, her baby and her husband. He though knew she would be so pissed off, decided to interfere. He could not let her do this to her life. He found Owen's number and made a call. It went to the voicemail, so he left a message.

"Dr. Owen Hunt, this is Dr. Craig Thomas. I am your wife's colleague in Mayo clinic. You should hurry and book a flight to Minnesota and save your family's future. You should stop your wife. You may not know but she's going to sign the adoption papers tomorrow, to give your daughter to another family. All I am doing is helping a friend I care about so much. You ought to stop her."

* * *

"I'm so excited Jacob." Olivia said to her husband while folding some clothes up. "She's finally giving her to us. We're going to be that little angle's family. I'm going to be a mother again." Her husband shook his head. "Don't you think we're replacing Naomi?" he asked. "I still haven't forgotten her bitter death." She got up and sat on his lap kissing the side of his face. "Nobody can replace her for us, Liza is just our second daughter. Remember what our therapist said? Naomi will always be alive in our life. We're not replacing her." She said. "All you have to do is thinking that she is our own child. What if I hadn't go unfertilized, our other babies would replace her?" He shook his head and kissed her wife on the cheek. He knew where she was coming from? Their daughter's death had affected them so much, he was now glad Olivia was better. "Liza?" he asked smiling. "Yes, it's the name I chose for her." She replied

* * *

Owen went to his office after his surgery. He saw he had a personal voicemail, he opened it and listened to it. "Craig Thomas?" he muttered. The name was familiar but he couldn't remember. It was until he heard the rest of his words. After the message was over, he had a sudden urge to throw the answering machine to wall. "What the hell?" he yelled. If he could he would've killed Cristina right then. He couldn't stand her like that anymore, what was wrong with her?

But of course, he decided to control his anger –it would take him nowhere- and do what Thomas had told him. He immediately called his assistant and canceled all of his appointments, meetings and surgeries. He booked a flight and just went to the airport right then. He didn't need any bags or clothes, he was going to just stop his wife.

* * *

The next morning. Cristina got ready and went to the hospital, the meeting was going to be held in one of the conference rooms. She was going to sign the papers and that was it. In her way to the room she glanced at highway which reached the nursery, but avoided and went to the room. She couldn't see her at that time, it would just cloud her decision.

The Petersons and Morrison were already there, with Morrison having the papers ready. The prepared situation was unbearable.

In the other hand, Owen was in the way of the hospital from the airport. "Come on. Can't you go faster?" he snapped at the taxi driver.

Morrison put the papers in front of her and gave a her a pen. "Here you go Dr. Yang." He said then he closed his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Just make sure you are sure." He went back to his chair. All the three of them were looking straight at the tip of the pen in her hand, with Olivia holding his husbands hand, and her own breath.

"The traffic is too much, sir, sorry." The driver said to him. Owen groaned loudly.

The tip of her pen reached the paper writing the first letter. "C" followed by "r" and then "i"

"But there's an alley there, I could use that, but ya know?" Owen rolled his eyes. "No I don't know. Here you are." He gave him the money.

"s" she took a deep breath, her heart was pounding, she was sweating, while taking the deep breath the ink of the pen was spreading on the paper.

"Do you know how much fuel it takes to go to that alley?" the driver said looking at the low price. Owen said nothing. He just opened the door and left. "I'd rather walk." He yelled back.

"t" she continued "i" and then she stopped again, her heart pulsing, her skin sweating, the ink of her pen spreading.

"Excuse me." He said as he crashed with a woman in the street. "I'm sorry." He said constantly passing the people.

"n" and then "a" She could felt the pen shaking in her hand, but then noticed it was her own hand that was shaking. She felt the pen was about to slip out of the grip but then realized it was because of the sweat of her hand. The ink was spreading on the paper. Was that inky paper even reliable anymore? She knew what all of them meant. She was not sure. "Y" she started the letter. "a" and then…

"I'm sorry, do you know where Dr. Yang is right now?"

She took a deep breath…

"She's in a personal meeting conference room number 5. You can't see her righ… sir?" Owen had disappeared.

Another deep breath…

He pushed the button of the elevator

"No." she said quietly. "No." she said again louder. "I can't do this." Olivia suddenly let go of her husband's hand. "What?" she yelled standing up. "No you don't have any right to do this right now? It's too late to regret. She is _my _baby. _My _baby. _I _am her mother. So just sign those paper. You don't get to play with our emotions like this." Cristina was taken aback. "I'm sorry Mrs. Peterson to play with your emotions, but I believe _my _emotions matter at this point." She said and looked at Morrison. "She has a right to change her mind even in the middle of signing the paper. Also, that inky paper is not reliable anymore." He said. Olivia didn't like that at all. "She is _my _baby. I don't let you take her away from me." She yelled loudly. Cristina decided to ignore, she picked up her handbag and left the room, but before opening the door turned backward and said, "I'm so sorry to do this to you. But she is _my _baby right now. I'm not taking her away from you when you don't even have her. I'm so sorry. Good bye." Then she left.

And there was Owen waiting by the door. As he saw her face he didn't know how to feel. Was it done? Was his daughter another man's daughter now? He couldn't look at her face. She was in the other hand surprised to death to see him. She decided to forget the surprise and tell him the news. "Do you have money with you?" she asked him. He was confused. "Money? Why? Yeah I do… what happened in that room?" He said. "Good that you do. We should go shopping." She said. "We should buy some clothes and a crib maybe. I'll take her home tonight and she has no clothes." His confused and irritated expression suddenly broke into a huge smile. "What?" he asked. "We should also choose her a name. But first shopping. She can live a day without a name but not without clothes." He grabbed her face in his hands and hugged her tightly. "Thank you. You made the happiest man."

* * *

"Hey Owen look." She said grabbing her arm and taking him to one of the displays. "Look at this tiny cute shirt. She should wear it tonight. We are celebrating her presence tonight." She seemed so excited. "Oh my goodness. Our little princes will be so delicious in that." He said kissing her cheek. They took the shirt and some other clothes, a milk bottle, a little toy, some diapers, a bottle of baby powder, lotion, some towels, and some other things and went to pay for them. The cashier looked down at Cristina's belly. "Aren't you buying these stuffs too soon?" she asked smiling. "No it's even too late. " Cristina said.

They took a cab, went to Cristina's apartment and headed back to the hospital to take their little princes home.

They stepped in the nursery and found one of the OB nurses there. "Hi! Where is our sweetie? We're taking her home now." Owen said cheerfully. "Dr. Yang? Didn't you give her to the other family?" the nurse asked with a confused expression. "No, I changed my mind she's my own baby now." Cristina answered looking around the nursery to find her baby. "Dr. Yang? Isn't this your sign? That couple came here with this paper, they said she's their baby now. Isn't this your sign?" she asked nervously showing her a paper. "This is not my sign, Carol… where is my daughter?" he asked his voice shaking. "I'm so sorry Dr. Yang I really thought it was your sign." She said starting to cry. "Where is my daughter?" Cristina asked loudly. "Where is she?"

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! Another cliffhanger! Muhahaha.**

**Also, excuse me if there's any grammatical error, English is not my second language. :\ I checked my chapters though, buts still if there's any, my apologize.**

**And the new cover image of the story is how I think the baby looks. :) Cute! Cristina's hair and Owen's eyes.  
**

**REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Whose Baby?

**A/N: wow! I haven't updated this like forever :\ **

**Also, answer to one of the reviews:**

**_Hannah: Loving this story...are Owen and Cristina back together as a couple as swell as having the baby together? I was a bit confused at that_**

**_Answer: Yes they are. Actually, despite the show, they never broke up. Cristina only left Seattle, not Owen. And they also kept in touch by telephone, sometimes skype maybe. But she never told him about her pregnancy. :)_**

* * *

"So you just sit here, with her. I'll be back soon." Olivia said to her husband and got out of their car and went to their apartment. They had planned to leave Mayo for somewhere so far away, she was going to pick some necessary thing for the three of them: Olivia, Jacob and as they had named her, Lisa.

Jacob had the baby in his arms, rocking her and soothing her. She probably wanted her real mommy. By holding her, he remembered his own daughter. Were they really not replacing their own, dead daughter? He wondered. What if they were? It was not fair to Naomi, nor was it to this baby, nor to her mother. She had just decided to be her mother herself, she had probably fallen in love with her. Yes, she had played with their emotions by making them believe it was their baby, but after all she was a mother. He was a man, he barely could understand females' emotions, but as a human he could understand another human's emotions.

He loved Olivia, he knew she needed this baby, he had seen how this baby had changed her life and he was happy about it. But then again, it wasn't fair, and also they would get into big troubles. They were kinda, not kinda exactly, kidnapping a baby, as well copying a signature, as well as running away. They would get into big troubles. He had to do something. Yes, he too loved this baby, but he loved his own and Olivia's freedom and safety more.

He knew doing this would get him into trouble with Olivia, but he preferred it over getting into trouble with the government. He put the baby on the passenger's seat, started the car and drove away. Exactly at that time, Olivia came out of the building with two suitcases, but the car and Jacob were nowhere to be seen. She didn't know what that meant. She just pulled her cellphone out and called him. He didn't answer.

* * *

"What will happen now, Owen?" Cristina asked tears rolling down her face. "I had barely embraced being a mother and I just… she's gone. They have taken my baby away."

Owen didn't know how to calm her down, kinda because he himself wasn't calm at all. He too had just embraced being a father and now her baby was gone. They sat there, in the hallway of the police station waiting for a word.

"Everything seems to be fine so far. We have found their address, thank to Mr. Morrison and our cops are going there now." Said the head of the police department as he walked towards them. He was a middle aged man, with grey hair and a mustache. He looked like an old Hercule Poirot.

"That's good, Cristina. That's good." Owen whispered in her ear and soothed her.

"Sir, there's someone out of the building." One cop said coming to the hall. "Who is he?" The head of the department asked. "He says his name is Jacob Peterson."

At that moment Cristina got up. "It's him." She said aloud.

"Go bring him up."

The cop did as he was told. He came back after a minute or two with a man and a baby in his arms. "Oh My…" Cristina said as she saw her baby.

"Dr. Yang. I'm so sorry for this. I brought her back. I couldn't let this happen. I brought her back, because she is _your _daughter." Jacob said handing the baby to her, but the cop got her. He checked if she was injured or not, she was not, so he handed her to Cristina.

As Cristina had her in her arms, more tears rolled down her cheek. Her baby girl was back in her arms. She held her close to her chest and whispered things in her ears. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Owen. He smiled back. The sight that he was seeing was so enjoyable and special. It was his baby with the love of his life, his wife. His love to that woman got doubled as the realization hit her; he had a family now. His dream had come true.

* * *

"Where the hell are you Jacob?" Olivia said aloud while pacing in her living room. At that moment the doorbell rang. She thought it is Jacob, so without asking she opened the door. To her bad luck, it was some cops showing her their ID. "Mrs. Olivia Peterson, you should come with us."

Owen, Cristina and their precious baby were still in the waiting room of the police station when Olivia arrived. As she saw her Lisa in Owen's arms, she yelled, "Take your hands off her. She is _my_ daughter. Let her go. She is _my_ daughter." But soon one cop shut her up. They took her to a room.

After some more minutes, the 'Hercule Poirot' came out of the room. "Dr. Yang, we're done here. The only thing left is your word. Do you want to sue them?" he asked. Cristina was a little hesitant, she looked at her baby girl and then at Owen and then at her baby girl again and then at the cop and then she took a deep breath. "No." she finally said. "No?" the cop question. "No." she said again. "Can we go now?" He nodded and showed them out.

As soon as they came out of the building, they took a cab and went home. Owen never asked her why she didn't want to sue them; he knew she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

They finally got the baby to sleep, and then she put her on her bed and then put some pillows and cushions around her. Kissing her forehead, she came out of the room and closed the door behind her quietly. "She's fast asleep." She said as she sat on the couch next to Owen.

"Such an eventful day." He said kissing her on the forehead. She nodded slightly. "I'm sorry I should've told you about the adoption thing and…" she started but Owen put his finger on her lips. "Shh" he said. "It's done now. You didn't give her away. She is now here, in your room, fast asleep. It's done. Ok?" she nodded again slightly.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She opened them again and said, "You know? She needs a name." He smiled at her. "Indeed!" he said. "You have any idea?"

"Well, I thought she was gonna be born in May, that's what my OB had told me, but she was born three months earlier. When I thought it was May, whenever I talked to her I'd call her 'May', without noticing it though." She said.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You talked to her?" he asked. 'Yeah, well… she was my baby after all." She replied smiling.

"May." He said quietly. "Well, she is not born in May, so we could name her something else. Forget May." She said quickly.

"What about Megan?" he asked.

"Yeah that's beautiful." She agreed. "I love that name, actually."

"So Megan it is? Megan Hunt." He said smiling inwardly and outwardly. He couldn't believe this day would ever arrive. That he would ever be able to say the name of his kid aloud.

"Could her Middle name be, Willa?" she asked.

"Of course! But why Willa?"

"After my father, William." She said remembering her dad.

"Yes, it's a beautiful name." he said. "Megan Willa Yang Hunt."

"Brilliant!"

"Yes!"

He kissed her on her forehead again. He really wanted to kiss her lips, he missed the feeling of them so much, but he was afraid she wouldn't be ready for that after months. But to his surprise she looked up at him, in his ocean blue eyes and kissed him gently on the lips. Oh God! They had missed each other.

He responded and deepened the kiss, running his hand through her wild curly hair. He hoped that Megan would have her hair. She already had his eyes. It would be a beautiful combination of the both of them.

"I love you." She said looking into his eyes. "I love you too." He said and kissed her again. This time, their kiss was more passionate and full-of-love, because they had declared their love to each other again after a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) **

**I did want that kiss at the end to go further, but I suck at those stuffs.**

**I'll update 'Love Turns You Upside Down' sometime soon.**

**And this of course, I'll update it soon.**

**Review please? D**


	10. Chapter 10 Daddy's Girl

**First of all I want to apologize for updating this fic so late. **

**Secondly, thank you everybody for your beautiful reviews. They always give me a positive kind of energy. :)**

* * *

It had been a month since Megan has entered the Hunt Family. The Princess has been fully settled in her nursery, having quite a great time with her mother.

Cristina was on maternity leave, going insane. As much as she loved spending time with her very own little creature, she missed holding, juts holding a scalpel for a second. She missed the smell of the scrub and the OR, the smell of an opened up patient with a rare, awesome heart disease. She had to just bear it. Only two more weeks, she kept reminding herself.

In the other hand, Owen was back in Seattle doing his routine chief thing _ wearing a tie. He usually hated his job; it kept him away from being an actual surgeon. Now, though, he hated it even more. If he wasn't the chief he could take a long break and spend some time with his family, his wife and his beautiful daughter. He couldn't because he was the chief; he hated this job the most at that time.

The thought would sometimes cross his mind. Maybe he could just quit and go to Mayo to be with his family. But another though would cross his mind: His whole life was in Seattle, his friends and his job. Maybe he couldn't find a job in trauma field in Mayo. Plus those friends and life belonged to Cristina too. Neither of them had anything in that cold, frozen city. So why wouldn't Cristina come back to Seattle? She didn't because she wanted to keep the baby secret from him. But why wouldn't she now? He made a mental note to discuss it with her the next weekend he would go to visit them.

* * *

It was a snowy day in Minnesota, as usual, and Cristina was trapped in her apartment, as usual. She was all spread on the couch in front of the TV, watching some stupid black-and-white movie. Megan was asleep in her crib. Cristina was so grateful that she hadn't turned out to be a loud kid. She was so quiet and you could barely hear her voice. Only when there were sudden noises or when she was extremely hungry she would let out a cry, a not so loud one.

She kept switching the channels, skipping the cooking ones. She stopped on a news program just at the time when a medical news was on. She was listening intently when she suddenly heard Megan crying. She was crying at the top of her lungs, weird. It was the first time that she had heard such a loud noise from her, weird. She rushed to nursery and picked her up. "Shh, what's happened?" she kept her tiny head close to her chest, soothing her and rocking her. "What's happened?" She asked her trying to figure out.

She missed being a doctor, now she was going to be one. It wasn't a cool cardio case though, but it was her precious daughter. She put her down on the couch and checked her heart beat, her breaths, her abdomen, her everything. She, though, seemed to find nothing reasonable. Why the hell was she crying like this then?

She didn't know what to do next. She got up and grabbed her phone to call the baby sitter. Even if she was at home now for like a month she still needed a sitter. She was Cristina Yang after all. The sitter couldn't be there.

Now, Cristina didn't know what to do anymore. She felt like crying. It would be an interesting sight, both the mother and the daughter crying. She sat on the couch and rubbed her face several times. She picked her up and went to sit on the rocking chair. She kept rocking and rocking, and rocking and rocking.

After what seemed to be like an hour, a peaceful silence got in the apartment. Cristina heaved a big sigh of relief and put her gently in her crib. She did know this silence wouldn't last long though. What the hell was she supposed to do?

She looked around and then grabbed her phone. "Owen!" she screamed but then got her tone lower. She indeed didn't want to wake the baby. "I need you now. I know you have duties, but I really need you. Please. Could you fly over here?"

* * *

Owen had spent his whole rainy-as-usual day in his office. He was buried under piles and piles of paper work. He just hated being a chief so much. What if he could just go down to the pit and get his hands bloody and let the adrenaline rush down his veins? He kept wondering. He missed being a trauma surgeon.

He decided to take a break, he got out of his office and walked to the coffee station. Usually he would wait for his coffee to be brought to his office, but this day he needed to get out of that hole. He got some coffee and walked back to his office, unfortunately.

He had just sat down when his phone went off. It was Cristina. He picked up and immediately took the phone away from his ears. His ears would go numb with her scream. "What's happened?" he asked and then he got alarmed. "What's happened, Cristina? Why do you need me? Is everything alright? Me-Megan, is she alright?" she felt himself starting to panic. "What's happened?"

"I don't know, Owen. She just started crying so loudly and uncontrollably and then I couldn't stopped her. I checked her and there was nothing medically wrong with her. She is finally asleep now. But I just don't know what to do. I need you," she finally stopped rambling and took some breaths. "Help!"

"Alright. You calm down. I will fly to there now, don't worry," he said trying to sound calm so he could calm her down. He himself wasn't so calm though.

"Okay," she said, "Thank you."

* * *

The night found Owen at her door, knocking. She opened the door for him. "Hi!" she said, smiling widely.

"Hello beautiful lady," he said walking in. The moment the door was closed he grabbed her face and gave her a longing kiss. Breathlessly, they broke apart. "You'd definitely missed me," she said taking his coat and hanging in… well dropping it on the couch.

"Indeed I had!" he said. "Where is she?"

"In the nursery, fast asleep. Sorry I bothered you. I just don't know what's happened to her." She said giving him an apologetic look.

"No, you didn't bother me," he said firmly. "She is my daughter. Both of you are my family. You'd had to apologize to me if you didn't tell me."

She nodded silently and sat on the couch. "I just don't know how to be a mother. I thought it would be easy to learn, but it really is not. I don't know…"

"You'll learn," he assured her. She smiled at him.

Just then they got alarmed by a loud voice coming from the nursery. "Again," Cristina said sighing deeply.

Owen got up and went to the room. After some minutes the crying finished, Cristina was surprised. Owen walked out with a quiet Megan in his arms. "I guess she'd just missed her daddy," he said smiling widely at his beautiful girl.

Cristina was still silent, her mouth half open. "Just… what?" Owen chuckled saying, "I know, right"

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed this chapter. I will do my best to update sooner. **

**Reviews are indeed appreciated! I enjoy reading your thoughts, they give me energy. : )**


	11. Chapter 11 A Family Day

**A/N: Thank you all for your beautiful reviews. I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I've been busy, A LOT! Anyways. Here's the new chapter hope you'll enjoy! :)**

* * *

Owen rolled a little on the bed, and then reached out to pull his beautiful wife in, but all he got was air. He opened his eyes briefly and found the other side of the bed empty. "Cristina?" he called out. He frowned in confusion and sat up, rubbing his eyes. _"You gotta eat this, girl,"_ he heard in the background. She must be in the kitchen, he reasoned, with Megan.

He got up and put his pajama pants on and then left the room. He found his wife trying to feed their daughter in the kitchen. He smiled. His little family, who could've known he would ever have this dream true. He walked to them and kissed Cristina from behind, then kissed Megan on the top of her head. "Good morning," he said.

Cristina turned and looked at him. "Hey," she said, kissing him back on the lips. "Since your daughter seems to be calm with you, could you feed her? She doesn't seem to like me so much."

Owen rolled his eyes and grabbed the little girl from her arms. "First of all, okay fine. Secondly, don't say that. She doesn't not like you. She loves you, you're her mother."

"I know, but I can't get her to eat. She doesn't do what I ask her. But with you, she is a _really _good girl."

"Because she's the Daddy's girl," he said smiling. "Right, Meg? You're Daddy's girl?" he started talking to her. It was such a cute thing, Cristina thought.

"Everything seems easier when you're here. I'm miserable when you're not. It feels like I'm doing the job for 2 people," Cristina nagged and then sat on the chair. "It's not good. I'm here and you're on the other side of the country." She sighed and looked at him. "I don't like this situation."

Owen sighed slightly and sat on a chair next to her while feeding Megan with her bottle. "I know," he said quietly. "There's one thing we can do tho-" Right then, the telephone rang, interrupting him. "Sorry I gotta get this," Cristina said and got up to go get it. Owen sighed again and looked at the little lady in his arms. He wanted to be with his family too, in their own home. It was a miserable situation they had. He didn't like it. Maybe he could get Cristina to come back to Seattle. He wasn't sure if she would though. She was scared of that city.

"Sorry," Cristina said coming back to the kitchen. "You were saying?"

"Let's have some breakfast," Owen said. Cristina nodded smiling and went to bring the breakfast tray. That 'tray' contained, cereal, milk, cereal, cereal, and… cereal. "Breakfast!?" Owen said looking at the tray raising his brows.

"I could make egg, but there would be shells,"

"Nope, cereal is perfect!" Owen said. "Right, Meg?" He asked his girl. She answered by sucking at the nipple of the bottle. "Right!" he said.

The little Hunt family continued their breakfast, which was full of laughter and chatter. They had a day off and it was the best start for it.

"Do you want some more?" Cristina asked when both her and Owen's bowl was empty. "Nope," Owen replied and got up and to put Megan back in her crib. "So," he said when he walked back to the kitchen. "You've got any plans for today?"

"Not that I remember,"

"Perfect then. We can have a family day. How does that sound?" he asked grabbing her face and kissing her soft lips.

"That sounds nothing but perfect!" she said. "What you do on family?" She asked frowning a bit. She had no clue.

Owen laughed. "Today's not that cold. We could go have a ride around the city, then I'll cook you your favorite lasagna."

"Alright," she said, "Amazing."

"Okay then," he said and kissed her again. "And at night, when the baby's fast asleep, we can have our own night."

"Ooh, I am so looking forward to that!" she said kissing him back a few times.

After an hour, they started getting ready. "Don't we have a car seat for Megan?" Owen asked as they were ready to get in the car.

"No, I've never taken her out," Cristina said while holding her in her arms. "So?"

"So, you should hold her all the time." He said to her and then got in the car.

"O.K" Cristina said as she got in, too, with her girl. Then, Owen started the car and they drove away.

First they had an enjoyable ride around the town. Mayo seemed to have some interesting places. When they passed the Mayo Clinic, Cristina showed him the window of her office. Owen smiled slightly and drowned in thoughts. If he wanted to bring her back to Seattle, he had to make a great job offer for her too. He had to beat Mayo Clinic.

It was around 5 p.m when they came back home. They were both so exhausted and Megan was fast asleep. They put her in her crib and then went to sit on the couch. Cristina rested her head against his chest. "It was fun today, I'd never go sightseeing Mayo" she said looking up at him. "Thank you."

"You're so welcome!" he said kissing the top of his head. "I should go shop for the lasagna now."

"Wait, five minutes won't hurt," Cristina demanded grabbing his hand. "Okay," he replied holding her head closer to his chest, stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and just listened to his heartbeat. His heart seemed to sing love songs for her. "I miss you every day," she said. "So do I."

* * *

"You do make great lasagnas, chief Hunt. Um…_chef _Hunt." She said smiling widely.

"I make my special lasagnas for only my beautiful lady," he said and then opened the wine bottle to pour them some. "You don't breast-feed anymore, do you?"

"Nope, I'm too busy for that," she said, "which is bad, but it was outta my control."

"That's fine, anyways. Have some wine, then." He said and poured her some. She sipped at her glass and then put a forkful of the food in her mouth. "I'd give everything to have this every night," she commented.

"You could have it every night," he said. "You could if you came back home."

"What?" she asked in pure surprise

"Come back home, what's wrong with it?"

"I can't come back to Seattle. That city is cursed. It will kill me."

"Stop! Since when Cristina Yang is so superstitious?"

"It's not a superstition, Owen. It's a fact. That place is cursed. Haven't you seen all those disasters? I can count them. I can't come back. It'll kill me and my kid. I won't come back."

"Unless you come back, we won't be a family. You're here, I'm there. What kind of a family is this?"

"You come here, Owen. Why don't _you_ come here?"

"It's impossible. My whole life is there… _our _whole life is there, our friend, my mother. Everything is there."

"I won't come back." She said raising her voice a bit. Then she noticed that Megan was asleep, so she had to lower her tone.

"God, Cristina. Disasters happen everywhere. Even here. What would you do if one happened here? You can't escape from the whole world because you fear a disaster. This is not living."

"No disaster happens like in Seattle."

"God, is this Cristina Yang _M.D Ph.D_?"

"What you mean?"

"You should act more reasonable!"

"You've not been through what I've been through in Seattle."

"I know," he said. "I know. You are scared of that city. I just want you to think about it. Consider this option too. Please?"

She looked at him. She took a breath and said, "Fine, I will."

"Thank you," he said smiling briefly. "Um… and I should go back to Seattle tomorrow by the way. I can't have more days off."

She looked up at him. Tears were about to well up in her eyes. "You're leaving?"

"I have to."

"O-okay," she said throwing her head down. The rest of their dinner passed in silence as both of them were drowned in thoughts.

He was gonna be gone again, the next day. Cristina would be missing him again. She did want them to be together in _one _place, but she was so scared of that city. She could not go back to Seattle

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this so far!**

**And excuse any grammar and spelling error. Or any crappiness. Sometimes I feel like I write so crappy.**

**Maybe I need a beta reader? Idk…**

**Anyways**

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Secrets Won't Remain Secrets

**Author's Note: I am so so so so so, deeply sorry for late updates. I hadn't had the time and creativity for a while. But now I'm back here, offering you the next chapter of this story.**

**Many of you asked for an update. I'm again sorry, for keeping you on hold. **

**I say again. English is not my mother tongue. I do have been studying it for 8 years, now, but I still have some problems. I do try to make the least mistakes, but if there ever was one, please excuse it. Thanks for your understanding. And also thank you for your beautiful and kind reviews. :)**

* * *

"Please?" Cristina said trying to get her baby to eat her breakfast. "Please?" she demanded again, but the little girl didn't seem to want it at all. Or did she not want it from Cristina? Megan had spent little time with Owen, but she was already a daddy's girl. "Look, I know you want your dad here, to feed you, to hug you, to talk to you. But he's not here," she sighed and put the bowl and baby food down on the counter. "Look at me. I'm your mom, your mother. You came out of _me. I _carried you in me for months. I am your mom, no different from your dad. So, seriously, what's your problem with me?" she talked to her with a serious, yet demanding face. Megan looked at her mom with her Owen-like blue eyes, widly. What was her mother saying?

Cristina smiled, raising her eyebrows and picked up the bowl again. "Here, please eat this?" she took the spoon to her little lips, pushing softly so she would open her mouth. "Come on, Meg. You don't want to starve, do you? Eat this, then… then…" she sighed and scratched her head, thinking. "Then… we can go sit in front of TV, watch… I don't know, sponge bob? Or… or Mickey Mouse, Tom and Jerry?" she sighed again. "Even _Barbie, _with all the pink dresses? Just eat this. Okay?" She pushed the spoon to her lips again. Megan just looked at her.

Cristina groaned, putting the spoon and the bowl back down. "So?" she said raising one brow at her. She sighed for the hundredth time and groaned. "Okay, I can't believe I'm doing this. But apparently it's the only solution," she thought aloud and picked up the full spoon again. "Look at this," she told her daughter, motioning to the spoon. "This is a plane. A plane full of delicious food. Woooo, woooo. It wants to land. Hey do you know any parking that is close and big enough for this plane? It wants to land." She said and moved the spoon in the air. "Do you know any parking?" She looked at her daughter, hoping to get an answer. She was so, so happy to see her chuckling and opening her mouth. "Wow! That's the most suitable parking ever, for our plane. It's gonna land, it's gonna land." She moved the spoon towards her little mouth and landed it on her tongue. "Okay now the parking's door should close." She said and with that Megan closed her mouth. Cristina pulled the emptied spoon out and Megan started chewing on the baby food. "Good girl," Cristina said. She was given the biggest happiness in the world. She smiled at her, as she saw her gulp. "Ready for the next plane?" she asked and Megan nodded smiling.

* * *

Owen had just sat down on his chair, in his office, when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said looking up at door and the person who came in through it. "Hey," he said to Meredith as she went and sat on a chair next to his table, smiling.

"Hey," she said back and smiled again. "I just want to get straight to the point."

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"Derek and I want to go on a vacation. After a whole year of dramas… we've just gotten a time to ourselves," she finished with a smile. "So could we have a week off?"

Owen smiled and nodded. "Yeah that's totally fine. You do need that getaway," he said, "So yeah. Off for one week. Just make sure to have all your patients taken care of, both of you."

She perked up, her smile growing wider. "Thank you so much!" she said. "And yeah I'll have Dr. Bailey and Derek will have Shadow Shephe-… I mean Dr. Nelson."

Owen chuckled at the mention of Shadow Shepherd. "Then that's fine. Hope you'll have a nice time."

"Thanks." She said and got up to go when he called her

"Um, Meredith?"

"What?" she asked and sat back.

"Did you know?" he asked hesitantly.

She frowned, confused. "Know? About what?"

"Cristina."

"What about her?"

"About… you know? I know. So you can tell me. You don't need to hide it anymore."

She frowned more and shook her head. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Owen."

Owen just couldn't believe that Meredith didn't. Cristina and Meredith, the twisted sisters, they told everything to each other. "I'm talking about her pregnancy, Meredith. Her baby, our baby."

Meredith was still frowning and laughed a bit. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know?" Owen frowned a bit.

"Cristina… has… a baby?" she raised her eyebrows, totally confused. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! I saw her. I held her… _I _named her Megan," he said. The name of his daughter warmed his heart, a bit. "Megan Willa Hunt. She and Cristina are in Mayo now." Meredith just looked at him in disbelief. "You didn't know…"

"Why would she not tell me?"

Owen shook his head. "Because she didn't want anyone to know, so that she wouldn't be inspired to change her mind. You know? She wanted to give her away for adoption…"

"Oh My…"

Owen smiled. "But… it's all over. She kept her and told me… well I found out myself… and anyways, we're now happy… kind of."

"Oh," she said quietly, still processing the whole thing in her mind. "Kinda?" she looked up at him.

"We're apart… Seattle, Mayo…"

"Right," she nodded and then added, "Well. Maybe she comes back."

"Maybe, I don't know." He shrugged looking at her. "Anyways."

"Well, I'm happy for you. Megan is a beautiful name."

"It is."

"So, Owen, thanks for the holidays. I should go now," she said and got up. "Good bye."

"Yeah, bye," he said nodding and smiling, "And you're welcome."

Meredith smiled and closed the door behind her. Walking to the coffee cart, she made a mental note to call Cristina. She had to know why she would lie to her. Owen did explain some, but she had to call Cristina.

* * *

It was night and Cristina's shift was over. When she went home, the babysitter left and again she was alone with her daughter. She went to her room and watched her sleep. She looked like an angel. She smiled, drowning in thoughts. Who would have ever thought that Cristina Yang would ever be in this place? Well… she could've been once before this. She did have an opportunity, but she ruined it. She sighed and shook the thought away. It was done and over. She made a mistake and ruined part of her life, but it was over. Though, maybe she still would stand by her decision. She hadn't been in the right state to take that step at that time, but now she was. Of course, though, she shouldn't have done that still. But it was done. She made the right decision this time and she was glad that she did.

She walked slowly and quietly to her crib and looked at her face. At her eyelids, which were covering her most beautiful, blue eyes. She smiled again. Her eyes were the first thing that made her fall in love with her. Those eyes that were the same as her father's. She could look at them whenever she missed him and remember his warm, blue eyes.

She missed him now. She knew she could've been with him at that moment. She had to make another, right decision this time, too. But she really didn't want to go back to Seattle. Most importantly, she didn't want to take her daughter to that cursed city. She sighed and sat on the rocking chair, going back and forth. She wanted to be with Owen though and she did miss life with her friends. She really missed her friends, Meredith, Alex. She even missed April and Avery, even she would never admit to it.

What was the right decision? She sighed and rocked back and forth on the chair until she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter didn't have a really important event, but it had to be written. Cristina will make her decision in the next chapter. And I really promise to update soon. PROMISE!**

**And s always reviews and so much appreciated! :)**


End file.
